IT'S TOO LATE (LevixEren vers)
by RiNo Ana
Summary: Pedar senja menyinari pahatan kata. Semakin getas kala harapan tak mampu mencapai realita. Renungan malam kalah melawan luka. Saat dia, yang kau cinta, kini telah tiada. Levi x Eren. Shingeki no Kyojin Hajime Isayama


**IT'S TOO LATE**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **Levi x Eren | M | R18 |** _ **Tragedy**_ _ **Angst**_ _ **MafiaAU**_

* * *

Desahan tak pernah absen dari bibir merahnya. Napas memburu, masuk lalu keluar dari organ pengecap rasa seraya melantunkan sebuah nama. Nama sang dominan yang kini menguasai tubuhnya.

"Nggh ... lebih cepat, Levi."

Peluh menjadi saksi, hawa pengap pun ikut menanti, kapan sang dominan akan berhenti mengecap setiap inci tubuh polos yang tak pernah menggeliat penuh sensasi.

"Kau memerintahku, Eren?"

Nada datar seperti biasa. Mengalun dingin ke telinga sosok pasrah di bawah dominasinya. Ia—si submisif, memandang penuh harap sang dominan. Matanya memancar keinginan untuk dipuaskan ... dan hanya satu orang yang ia inginkan.

Seorang senior inspektur polisi yang berhasil mengagalkan kejahatannya. Seorang Ackerman yang terkenal akan kekutan fisik dan kecerdasan yang berbeda orang pada umumnya.

Dia adalah ... Levi Ackerman.

Lelaki dominan yang tak henti-hentinya mencari kepuasan. Setiap detik tidak pernah ia lewatkan untuk menyerang setiap inci tubuh pemuda berstatus kriminal.

"Tapi aku sud—"

Tangan kekar menekan mulut Eren. Tidak mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Saat kedua mata saling bertemu, iris hijau menatap sendu, memohon pada Levi agar mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Manusia hina sepertimu tidak pantas memerinahku," geram Levi. "Kau dan _kelompok_ mu tak ada bedanya dengan sampah." Mata hitam menatap tajam. Pijar murka yang terlihat nyata membuat sesak di dada Eren semakin menyiksa.

Tangan kekar Levi kini beralih mencekik kuat leher Eren, tidak peduli jika tindakannya dapat membunuh pemuda itu. Kebenciannya sudah mendarah daging. Ditambah kematian sosok terkasih di tangan pemuda yang kini memohon dilepaskan, menambah keinginan Levi untuk membunuhnya.

"Aku mohon, Levi, lepaskan tanganmu. Aku sulit—"

" _Bitch!_ " seru Levi..

Levi menghujamkan miliknya semakin cepat memasuki tubuh Eren. Teriakan mengalun memenuhi kamarnya. Entah itu tanda kenikmatan atau kesakitan yang Levi berikan pada tubuh Eren.

Tak lama berselang, Levi klimaks. Cairan putih kental mengalir keluar dari _lubang senggama_ saat benda besar dan tegang itu tak lagi bersarang.

"Untuk orang tak berguna sepertimu, kau lumayan membuatku puas."

Saat Eren merasakan milik Levi telah menghilang dari dalam tubuhnya, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Levi yang diam memerhatikan setiuap gerakan yang dilakukan Eren.

"Terimakasih, Levi," Eren berucap lirih seraya mendekatkan bibinya ke bibir tipis Levi. "Terimaksih untuk malam in—"

 _ **BUAGH!**_

Pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Eren. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek. Tatapan kosong kembali hadir di iris sewarna zamrud si mafia tak berhati.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Eren menerima kenyataan pahit. Orang yang berhasil mendapatkan perasaan tulusnya ... tak mau dan tidak akan pernah menganggap dan membalas perasaannya. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu tumbuh untuk sosok yang seharusnya menjadi orang yang ia bunuh. Eren pun tidak tahu.

Di balik wajah tampan campuran bangsa Jerman dan Turki yang dimilikinya, Eren telah membunuh banyak nyawa. Ia pun tanpa iba menghabisi sang paman yang lancang bekerja sama dengan kepolisian untuk menggagalkan rencana kelompoknya. Ia sosok berdedikasi tinggi pada kelompok dan pimpinan, sehingga sang bos besar pun memercayainya. Namun, karena sedikit kecerobohan yang dilakukan rekan kerjanya, Eren tertangkap tiga bulan yang lalu. Tepat saat melakukan transaksi narkoba di pelabuhan Sina ... dan tepat saat Petra—kekasih Levi—mati di tangan Eren.

Jika mengingat hal itu, ingin rasanya Levi membunuh Eren saat ini juga. Namun, dia tidak mau pemuda itu mati dengan mudah. Levi ingin memberikan rasa yang lebih sakit daripada Petra rasakan. Ia akan membunuh Eren secara perlahan, menyiksa fisik maupun mental. Menguliti tubuh yang kini mengurus. Lalu, saat waktunya tiba, Levi akan memberikan kematian kepada pemuda yang dengan lancang membunuh kekasihnya. Levi tidak akan keberatan menjadi seorang kriminal demi membalas dendam karena kehilangan Petra.

Maka dari itu, Eren ada bersamanya. Tidak ada anggota kepolisian yang tahu. Ia palsukan laporan bahwa Eren berhasil kabur saat penyergapan tiga bulan lalu. Selanjutnya, Levi membawa pemuda itu ke rumahnya, dikurung di kamar gelap tanpa cahaya. Diikat bak hewan ternak, dan digagahi setiap malam. Kejam, tapi tidak sebanding dengan tersiksanya saat sang kekasih kembali ke peraduan Tuhan. Bagi Levi, hanya dia yang boleh mengadili Eren. Tentu dengan caranya sendiri.

Levi kemudian turun dari ranjang kecil itu setelah beberapa detik lalu melayangkan pukulan keras ke pipi kanan Eren. Netra hitam keabuan miliknya menatap pemuda itu. Tak ada ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah tampan lelaki itu. Datar, tanpa emosi. Namun, Eren tahu, kebencian akan selalu ada untuknya. Tidak akan berkurang, apalagi hilang.

"Manusia menjijikkan sepertimu, tidak pantas untuk menyentuhku."

Eren bungkam, walau ia berharap kupingnya yang tersumpal. Kepalanya tertunduk, segan dan sedih secara bersamaan. Engan menerima siksaan verbal yang Levi tujukan padanya.

* * *

— **IT'S TOO LATE —**

* * *

 _ **DOR!**_

Gema pistol memekakkan telinga. Silih berganti menebar tak mau mengalah. Derap langkah kaki menjadi pemanis suasana. Memburu dan meloloskan diri demi kelangsungan hidup mereka. Malam ini, operasi penangkapan mafia dilakukan kepolisian Sina. Mencoba menghancurkan kelompok kriminal itu hingga ke akarnya. Banyak korban berjatuhan, danau merah tercipta akibat baku tembak yang terjadi di markas berlabel rumah tinggal.

Seorang polisi berambut cokelat kepirangan berjalan mendekati sang pemimpin pasukan. Tangannya memegang senjata laras panjang. Napasnya berembus kasar kala tiba di hadapan pimpinannya itu.

"Farlan Church melapor. Semua area telah bersih. Tapi ketua mafia belum bisa kami temukan. Apa perintah selanjutnya, Inspektur Ackerman?" tanyanya.

"Bagus," respons Levi. "Terus telusuri setiap bagian dari rumah ini."

"Siap, laksanakan!" seru polisi itu. Mata biru keabuan miiknya menatap sosok bermasker yang berdiri tepat di samping Levi. Benaknya bertanya, siapa sosok bermasker itu. Sepengertahuan Farlan, Levi tidak pernah mengikutsertakan orang yang tidak berada di bawahnaungan kepolisian untuk menangani kasus penting seperti ini.

Di tengah tatapan menilai yang dilayangan Farlan. Sosok bermasker itu pun balas menatap polisi berambut cokelat kepirangan itu. Binar kehidupan tak ada di iris hijaunya. Kosong, seakan pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi setelah operasi penangkapan ini berakhir.

Tatapan itu terputus kala Levi kembali berujar tegas, "Ingat, pemimpin mereka harus tetap hidup. Bedebah sepertinya harus bertanggungjawab atas apa yang dilakukannya selama ini."

"Baik, Inspektur Ackerman."

Farlan pun meninggalkan kedua orang itu dalam keheningan mencekam. Ia berlari, tak lupa melanjutkan perintah kepada rekannya yang lain.

"Dan kau—" tatapan tajam dari bola mata hitam keabuan itu terarah pada Eren. Ya, Eren sengaja ia ikut serta dalam penggerebekan malam ini. Suara Levi semakin menakutkan, menekan pemuda 20 tahun dan berujar dingin, "Di mana bedebah itu?"

"A—aku tidak yakin, Le—"

"Jawab saja, Bocah." Sura dingin dan menuntut itu kembali menyapa kuping Eren.

Eren gugup. Tangannya diremas erat oleh Levi, pikirannya tidak fokus. Saat ini, sumpahnya pada sang pemimpin dipertaruhkan.

"Mu—mungkin sekarang dia berada di ruangan pribadinya; di ruang bawah tanah gedung ini," jawab Eren pelan.

"Bagus. Tunjukan tempatnya," perintah Levi.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Lalu kau akan mati saat ini juga!"

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada melanggar sumpahku!"

Teriakan itu berhasil menyulut emosi Levi. Satu hantaman keras kembali mendarat di pipinya yang berhias bekas memar. Tidak hanya sampai di sana, Levi kembali menedang kepala Eren. Menginjak tubuh kurus itu, dan melempar Eren ke dinding ruangan. Tangan kekarnya menarik paksa rambut cokelat tanpa rasa kasihan.

"Tunjukkan di mana tempatnya!"

Eren pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, tubuhnya di tarik kasar oleh Levi. lelaki itu berjalan cepat, tak peduli akan sakit yang Eren alami karena pukulan demi pukulan yang dilayangkannya. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa anak buahnya pun datang dan mengikuti ke mana Levi pergi.

* * *

— **IT'S TOO LATE —**

* * *

 _ **DOR!**_

Suara tembakan kembali menggema. Kali ini, Levi-lah pelakunya. Melepas timah panas pada mereka yang menghalangi jalannya. Saat ini, satu lagi peluru ia tembakkan, dan bersarang teoat di jantung pria tua berbadan tambun. Eren menyebutnya bos, tapi bukanlah bos sesungguhnya.

Tubuh tambun bos mafia itu jatuh seketika, Kelopak mata terbuka lebar, kemeja cokelat yang tadinya kering, kini mulai basah karena darah segar. Pria itu mati. Levi terdesak dan terpaksa melakukannya. Menang dalam jumalh tidak akan menjamin kau akan menang dalam pertarungan. Lihat saja, sepuluh anak buahnya yang tersisa kini terkapar bersama lima anggota mafia. Levi pun terdesak saat bos kecil beserta dua anak buah orang itu menyudutkannya. Menjadikan Eren sebagai sandera dan ingkar dengan kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Inspektur senior kepolisisan itu terpaksa menembak mati tiga orang tersebut demi menyelamatkan Eren. Bukan karena Levi peduli pada pemuda itu, karena ia menganggap Eren sebagai informan penting bagi kepolisian untuk memberantas rantai kejahatan yang terjadi di Sina.

Bisa saja Levi mengabaikan keberadaan Eren dan membiarkan pemuda itu terbunuh oleh rekannya sendiri, terlepas mereka tahu atau tidak siapa yang mereka jadikan sandera. Namun, otak dan tubuh Levi tidak bisa bekerja sama. Otaknya memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk mengabaikan Eren tapi hatinya menolak perintah tersebut.

Di tengah sumpah serapah yang terus bergulir dari bibir tipisnya, Levi berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Eren yang masih berdiri bungkam. Pancaran mata yang sudah hilang semakin terasa hampa kala ia melihat rekannya terbaring dengan lautan darah sebagai alas tubuh mereka.

"Maaf aku terpaksa membunuh babi itu," ucap Levi sambil melirik Eren singkat. "Aku terdesak. Lagipula kita memiliki informan penting. Dia akan mengantarkan kita pada bos besar. Mereka akan musnah tak bersisa."

Perasaan Levi tiba-tiba gundah. Entah mengapa otaknya memerintah untuk mengawasi pergerakan Eren saat itu juga ... dan saat Levi kembali melirik ke arah pemuda berstatus tawanan pribadinya itu ...

 _ **DOR!**_

"E—Eren?"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Saya hadir dengan fanfic lama rasa baru.**  
 **Awalnya ini memang dibuat untuk pair Rivaere, tapi karena takut OOC, makanya saya bikin jadi Akafuri dan saya post di**

 **Dan ... karena saya sedikit sekali bikin fanfic Rivaere, maka dari itu, saya putuskan untuk memublikasi ini dengan pair awal (RIVAERE, YEAAAHHH!)**

 **Saya tidak sempat edit keseluruhan, semoga kalian suka.**

 **Terimakasih sudah mampir. Kritik dan saran, sangat saya harapkan.**

 **Batulicin, 15 Mei 2018**

* * *

 **Epilog I**

"Maaf aku terpaksa membunuh babi itu," ucap Levi sambil melirik Eren singkat. "Aku terdesak. Lagipula kita memiliki informan penting. Dia akan mengantarkan kita pada bos besar. Mereka akan musnah tak bersisa."

Sakit saat mendengar ia mengatakan itu dan sekarang aku paham, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berada di hatinya. Hingga menjadi mayat pun ia tidak akan pernah melihatku sebagai seorang Eren Jaeger. Levi akan selalu mengecapku sebagai anggota mafia yang menjijikan.

Ya, benar. Bukankah aku masih seorang anggota mafia? Aku ingat apa yang dibisikan _Sir_ Reiss tadi ketika menyanderaku. Jika pemimpin organisasi ini mati dan yang tersisa hanya satu orang saja, kemudian ia dipaksa membongkar jaringan mafia, maka ia juga harus mati.

Ya, harus mati. Kulihat pistol yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh _Sir_ Reiss. Meraih cepat pistol tersebut dan kuarahkan tepat ke kepalaku.

Kekuatan dan loyalitas tinggi yang sudah tertanam sejak dulu, menjawab apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang, setidaknya untuk menebus pengorbanan rekan kerjaku yang mati demi kelompok ini. Maka dari itu ...

 _ **DOR!**_

Pandanganku mengabur, aliran darah terasanya nyata mengalir dari kepalaku.

Bingung, kepalaku berdarah kenapa hatiku yang sakit. Senyuman miris terukir jelas saat aku sadar bahwa sampai akhir hayat, Levi tidak akan memandangku.

Sial ... Aku mengantuk sekali.

Sebelum kesadaranku menghilang seutuhnya, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familier. Suara Levi.

"E—Eren?"

Kenapa suaramu begitu lirih, Levi? Apakah kau sedih aku melakukan ini? Apakah kau sedih karena aku mengakhiri hidupku sendiri? Ataukah kau sedih karena informan berhargamu untuk menguak rantai kejahatan mafia internasional ini mati? Ah, kurasa _option_ terakhirlah yang benar.

 _Auf Wiedersehen_ , Levi.

 _Ich liebe dich_

* * *

 **Epilog II**

Terlalu cepat. Ini terlalu cepat. Kenapa ketika kau pergi, aku baru menyadari keberadaanmu di hatiku.

Maafkan aku, Eren.

Aku harap di kehidupan berikutnya, kita akan bersama ... dan akan kupastikan jika _ending_ cerita kita tidak seperti ini.

Tunggu aku, Eren.

* * *

 _ **Pedar senja menyinari pahatan kata.**_

 _ **Semakin getas kala harapan tak mampu mencapai realita**_

 _ **Renungan malam kalah melawan luka.**_

 _ **Saat dia, yang kau cinta, kini telah tiada.**_

* * *

 **END**


End file.
